


记录，个人用，勿戳

by shiroikamikire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Notes, Reading, records
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroikamikire/pseuds/shiroikamikire
Summary: 当做是日记好了





	1. Chapter 1

只有一年多而已，我却感觉像过了半辈子，缘分这东西挺奇怪的。  
我第一次有这种复杂的情感体验，胸口像是有什么东西呼之欲出，像涓流像激流。脑袋是晕的，下一秒几乎就能昏过去。我惧怕这种体验，这是我承受的极限，更令我慌乱的是我不知道这是什么。  
有人开玩笑说这是喜欢，我也有过情窦初开的体验。那段经历比现在淡多了，淡得像白开水里融化的一粒糖。两年过去了，我也早已放下那段砂糖一样甜的回忆。那为什么我却无法放下我高中最后的日子呢？  
本来只是想做好朋友，不知为何我却越来越有依赖情结，我会嫉妒我会愤怒我会为了这个人不顾一切去惩罚自己，当一个舔狗。闹到最后我也不过是一个愤怒的舔狗，怪天怪地怪自己，死死撑了一年多不愿意低头，不愿意退一步。  
害怕极了，我扔掉相关的一切物品，唯独没法扔掉那张祝福纸条。“我要撕烂它，这张纸条没有意义了”，17年到18年，18年到19年，我说了无数遍撕烂它，又无数遍放弃这个念头。曾经的回忆和这张纸揉在一起，和各种小物件揉在一起，我生怕不小心破坏了回忆的整体，在这个“场”中我甚至感觉一张小纸片都有千钧重。  
害怕，紧张，泪流满面，胃部一抽一抽地疼，这都是行为所带来的结果，而我以后或许还需要很久很久来消化这苦涩的结果。  
无数个深夜里我设想过如果我们能重逢，那该是怎样的？我会哭泣着道歉，还是头也不回地离开，抑或是失去了面对的勇气？当机会真的到我眼前时，我在脑海中描绘过的一切场景烟消云散，只剩下一句“我会后悔吗？”  
我很确定我会后悔，我无比确定。有聚就有散，我再也无法承受下一场离别。  
现在的生活很平静，有了新的圈子和朋友。可我依旧觉得生活的一角空落落的，缺失的东西再也回不来了。镜子映不出来彼此也映不出来自己，但我还抓着虚无的过去不放，任其成长成我的执念，劫数。  
所以玩夏暮岛的时候我会因为valsireen和leythen的爱情所动容。无论离开了多久，无论立场如何改变，他们总会因为缘分回到对方身边。即使结局是再度分离，也没有什么好后悔的了。  
总而言之还是一开始不当舔狗比较好。


	2. Chapter 2

我喜欢你，喜欢过你，至少这一点你是知道的，当初周围的人也看出来过。  
但是还有好多好多你不知道的，我未曾告诉你也没敢告诉你的东西。  
每当想起你时我的心会被甜蜜和痛苦同时绞紧，几乎要碎了。我浪费了你的好意，就连我自己都记不得我浪费了多少次，也许是每一次吧。  
你……大概不知道你究竟对我来说有多重要。你早早地放弃了我，我很理解，我不值得你的好。你讨厌我，你想甩开我，没有问题。但是我却因为你才产生了想要坚强的念头，我多想成为一个独立的可以依靠的人，这样你才不会活得那么累。  
可是现在呢？我什么也不是，我哭泣绝望的频率比以前更高了。可喜可贺我克制住了自残自我惩罚的念头，我姑且还能算作一个正常人吧。  
你的存在并不让我感到困扰，我自己才是困扰的来源。有些心结永远解不开，有些伤口永远无法愈合。也许你已经疗好伤了，然后我又莽莽撞撞地冲进你的生活，甚至要扒开你那里的伤口。我算什么呢，我还有我自我标榜的那样“好”吗？


End file.
